


Alive With Closed Eyes

by EuphoniousGlow



Category: Final Fantasy IX, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VIII, Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Multiple Pairings, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-08-23
Updated: 2010-11-05
Packaged: 2017-10-11 05:39:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EuphoniousGlow/pseuds/EuphoniousGlow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Final Fantasy femslash drabbles, written for ff_yuri_drabble Livejournal community. Multiple pairings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Gentle Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FFIX, Beatrix/Garnet. Prompt: Ice

"I don't think this is a good idea, Princess," Beatrix said. 

Garnet finished lacing up her ice-skating boots.

"You don't have to worry about me." Beatrix's eyes softened. She didn't need to say that she was concerned; Garnet understood.

Beatrix stepped up beside her, and Garnet felt the warmth of a gloved hand fondly touch her hair. 

"I just realize that I won't always be able to protect you," Beatrix said quietly. Garnet clasped Beatrix's hand with her own.

"I want you with me," she said. For now, and always. Knight and princess.

Together, they walked out onto the ice.


	2. Sword and Shield

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FFXII, Ashe/Fran. Prompts: Ice, Strength

Ashe was strong. She wielded a sword with the same determination that once gained her political allies in stuffy rooms. Princesses weren't supposed to live in sewers or fight with steel. Ashe kept herself in control, with a will of ice and resolution as firm as mountains. There was no other way to survive in this harsh world.

Such resolve could lead to foolishness, the brash stoicism typical of Humes. She would not admit easily to being wrong or to being wounded in battle, even when she needed rest. But Fran caught glimpses of passion in Ashe's eyes. They both had hidden sorrows. Perhaps that was what drew them together. Ice on the outside, fire within. 

Ashe loved like she lived, never compromising who she was. Her hands could be rough or gentle, smooth or hard. Her kisses always demanded more, and left nothing unexplored.

Fran knew tonight was different as soon as she entered the tent. 

Silently, Ashe removed her armor. Untied the bracers, pulled the shin guards from her legs. She seemed smaller without being surrounded by steel. Fran mimicked her, piece by piece. Ashe took Fran's larger hand in her own, pressed the Viera's fingers over her heart. Life flowed within her, and Fran could feel its power. 

"I'm so tired of being strong," Ashe whispered. Fran kissed her, softly. 

"It is not weak to ask for help sometimes," Fran said. She knew that she would remember the smell of Ashe's hair, the knot of muscles in Ashe's shoulders, years from now, when the Hume was buried beneath the earth. The thought hurt, and maybe that was the surest sign of love.

Ashe kissed her again, this time on the neck. Vulnerable. Pulled Fran down to the softness of her thighs. Both opening themselves to the other.


	3. De Profundis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FFX, Anima/Shiva. Prompts: Curse, Pain

She hears her son's voice. "Feel my pain," he says, and it is like a million swords piercing through her. Caged within this physical Aeon body, her screams are a terrible wail. It is too much to bear, and she has long since given up trying to fight. She seeks out with her mind for living beings, forces her pain out among them. 

For a brief second, Anima looks from behind the monster's eyes and sees the mismatched gaze of a young girl. The girl's face is determined against her pain. The girl calms her shaking fingers and twirls her staff with her remaining energy.

It is cold. Frost clings to the blood that rolls down her cheeks. There is a glimmer of radiant white in the chamber, and then she is away from the battle, on the plane between the living and the dreaming. A woman stands before her, dressed in the garb of the temples. 

"Why do you weep?" the priestess asks. Her voice is like footsteps upon freshly fallen snow.

"Because of the pain I carry," Anima replies. "Because I could not save my son." And it is her torment to watch him become a twisted man, who uses her power to harm others. She is powerless to stop the demon that has awoken in him.

She feels the woman's touch on her face. Her fingertips are cool and gentle. Anima knows her now: Shiva, the Fayth of ice.

"You carry too much of this weight. Your son has made his own choices." Anima reaches up and folds her hand over Shiva's.

"I just want this to end."

Shiva steps back. Her pale blue eyes are sad. 

She extends her hand, palm up.

"I can help you." Anima takes her hand. "Be at peace."

The world dissolves.


	4. Shelter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FFX, Belgemine/Ginnem. Prompt: NPCs

They sought each other in the darkness. Ginnem's grip was just a little too tight, as if she feared Belgemine might disappear should she let go. Belgemine was patient, holding her ground, not giving in too easily to Ginnem's demands. She had her own need to fill. Clothing slipped away and they held each other as if seeking warmth. Failure was bitter on both of their tongues, yet the other had the antidote in the form of release. 

Whatever names arose during their passions were not their own. Still, they never quite managed to fill the emptiness inside of them.


	5. Forget Me Not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FFVII, Tifa/Aerith. Prompts: Absence, Tifa Lockhart, Dreams, Evening/Night

Life is a succession of ordinary days. Wake up, clean, open the bar. Fend off patrons' flirtations while trying to keep them happy and drinking. It's only a dull pain now, somewhere deep inside her chest. She no longer wishes she had died instead, but she still blames her own weakness.

Tifa tries to tell herself that Aerith died for a greater purpose, that she cannot be selfish. The world has been saved. But two years gone and the nights are filled with loneliness. She hates the way time makes her forget the smell of Aerith's hair, the sound of her laugh. 

She dreams of Aerith sometimes. They sit together in a field of flowers that stretches across the horizon, peaceful and happy. Aerith holds her and smiles, telling her she must be strong and live her life. Tifa lies back on a pillow of forget-me-nots while Aerith strokes her hair.

When she wakes up, the pillow is wet. She turns on the lamp and goes to the bathroom to wash her face. There is no going back. She is alive and Aerith is dead. 

Someday, she will cross that barrier, and be with Aerith in a field of flowers.


	6. Elemental Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FFX, Belgemine/Lulu. Prompt: Lulu

Violet like amethyst and black of ashes. These are the images painted behind her eyelids. Yuna's guardian leaves an aftertaste of sizzling static, the bitter tang of cranberries.

Regret holds her heart with iron hands, leaving her frozen like the ice that gave a diamond sheen to Lulu's eyelashes. She rages at the Fayth for taking away her life but giving her this, when it is much too late.

_"You cannot love someone who is dead."_

Lulu's laughter carves itself into her memories like a river cuts stone and shapes valleys.

_"It is the only love I have left,"_ Lulu replies.


End file.
